The Consequences of 17
by lovelessx
Summary: The 7th years spend their spring holiday at the pool. Harry gets...distracted.


**Title:** The Consequences of 17  
**Authors:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 1157  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** Improper use of a noodle. And some slight.. breathplay? But not. Maybe a little voyeurism, but does it count when you know they're watching?  
**Summary:** The 7th years all spend their spring break at a pool. Harry gets a little...distracted.

**The Consequences of 17**

_Ohgod_, Harry thought. Being that pale should be _illegal_. Harry flicked his tongue out to wet his dry lips, which was funny because he was in a pool, straddling a bright yellow foam noodle that was keeping him afloat. All of the seventh years had gotten together and decided to go to the pool for a day over their spring holidays. Of course, most of the girls who were dressed in different patterned bikinis were laying out on chairs by the poolside and tanning. All of the boys were either playing chicken or just sitting and enjoying the atmosphere like Harry. All of the boys except for one pale blonde who was applying more sunblock. _God_.

Long fingers would squeeze the tube and the white goo would come out and then those hands would spread it first over arms until the white became transparent, then the neck - _GOD does he have to lean his head back and expose his throat like that?_ - then the chest, and no one would notice but Harry that the fingers lingered there to tease dusty pink nipples. Then those hands would be rubbing over a pale expanse of stomach that would quiver under the attention of the simple action of applying sunblock. If Harry was out of the water he would probably beg on his knees to be allowed the honor of lathering the blonde's back. No, he turned towards Parkinson and asked her to do it and watching her hands weren't as exciting as watching Malfoy's. While Parkinson got his back, he leaned forward and let the white goo drip down the front of his legs.

Harry inhaled sharply. _Who the hell gets off on watching this?_. Harry does. The Gryffindor watched as those pale hands worked their way up those flawless legs and toyed with the knees before tracing lightly over inner thighs and ohgod Harry was hard. Hard from just watching someone put on sunblock. Harry exhaled sharply through his nose and looked around. He hoped no one noticed how red his face probably was right now. Maybe they'd just brush it off as sunburn. As if this couldn't be any worse, Malfoy was looking at him while Parkinson finished with his lower back. Harry couldn't tell what his expression read because he quickly turned his noodle about face and nearly lost balance of the damn foam eyesore he was sitting on. The small shift in direction cause Harry's cock to rub deliciously against the noodle, thought, and Harry looked down with a confused expression at the foam - hardly containing his gasp. If Malfoy was still watching, he would have seen Harry's shoulders tense up.

Slowly, Harry turned himself around so he could watch Malfoy again. _Fuck_, he thought, _Malfoy's still looking._ But he was... not smirking. Not anything of disdain or hate, good God - Malfoy was smiling at him! Harry nearly fainted (passed out. Fainting is for women and he was perfectly sure he was man, thank you very much.). Harry felt the heat in his face, despite the cool water up to his chest, rise which made Malfoy's smile grow.

Harry shifted under the watchful eyes and quickly shut his own, causing that splendid friction in his lower regions again. Harry's toes curled and he let watchful eyes go to hell because damnit, he needed to get off! These were the consequences of being 17. Always horny at the most inopprotune moments. Harry sighed and looked up at Malfoy again. Yep, still watching.

Harry turned slightly away, but still watched the blonde from the corners of his eyes. He slowly and experimentally rocked his hips against the yellow noodle. He bit down hard on his lip to keep himself quiet, and fuck if he wasn't going to bite all the way through just to keep silent. He felt watchful eyes burning into the side of his head. He rocked his hips twice more and his eyes rolled back in his head. Harry nearly lost balance once after he'd set a steady pace, slowly rocking his hips against the yellow foam so that he didn't splash or bring anymore attention to himself. He chanced himself a glance over to Malfoy and nearly came when he saw that there was a hand slowly rubbing between the blonde's legs. Harry gave a hard thrust and it wasn't _enough_, he needed _more_.

Harry checked around himself once more before quickly swimming to the side of the pool. He gripped the wall tightly, the concrete biting roughly into his palms, but it was ok because it made his cock throb. Malfoy was a lot closer to him now and, _God_, he could _hear_ the boy's panting. Harry brought his whole body against the wall so that the noodle was trapped perfectly between his cock. He experimentally thrust hard to see how much water would splash and set a faster, rougher, more desperate pace when he was satisfied no one would notice him frantically rutting against a noodle and clinging to the wall. He heard Malfoy's breath hitch and his hitched in response. Ohgod, and then the blonde stood and jumped into the water.

"Deep breath, Potter." Harry inhaled deeply but nearly choked when he was being pulled and held underwater with a delicious hardness grinding against his arse and pushing him against the noodle. He started to thrash his head about when his breath felt stale and the edge of his vision was going black and fuzzy and he was seeing dots, but those strong arms were holding him around the waist and pushing him against the wall and grinding in his arse and he was pressing back and coming So Hard that he thought he was going to pass out. When he came, those arms released him and turned him around, lips pressing hard against his and breathing air and life into him again.

Maybe the Consequences of 17 weren't so bad, after all.

_END_

**A/N:** Woot for teh smutty pr0n. Actually.. this wasn't TOO smutty. I just liked the idea of rutting against a noodle. Has anyone ever tried that?


End file.
